The present invention relates to a fuel supply pipe or device thereof, for a fuel tank, and in particular, it relates to a fuel supply pipe device for a fuel tank having means for preventing improper fuel-siphoning activity.
In the fuel tanks mounted in automobiles, it is known that an intrusion preventing member for preventing intrusion of a vinyl hose is installed, such as in the mid-course of the fuel supply pipe in order to prevent improper fuel-siphoning activity involving insertion of a vinyl hose, or the like, into the tank from the fuel supply port provided on the vehicle body (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S61-122925
However, according to the prior art described in Document 1, a circular plate member having plural fan-shaped holes placed at equal intervals on the same circumference is pressed in and fitted on the inner perimeter surface of the fuel supply pipe. By this, in order to prevent the intrusion of a vinyl hose, the fan-shaped holes must be made smaller than the external dimension of the vinyl hose, and this unavoidably increases the channel resistance of the fuel supply pipe.
Also, because there is a risk that the circular plate member may be deformed and fall off if it is struck strongly by a hard metal rod, it is substantially useless if the fuel supply pipe is bent so that the metal rod cannot reach the circular plate member.
The present invention has been made in order to eliminate the inconveniences of such prior art, and an object of the invention is to provide a fuel supply pipe of a fuel tank having means for preventing fuel siphoning, which is constituted so as to suppress the increase of channel resistance of the fuel supply pipe and is sufficient without restricting the shape of the fuel supply pipe.